Cars, trucks, vans, airplanes, para-transit vehicles, buses, taxicabs, mobility cars, accessible sport-utility vehicles (SUV), and the like, have been adapted to include track systems that accommodate various types of equipment, cargo, and seating arrangements. Seating arrangements include standard one, two, or three passenger seating, transit seating, and wheelchair accessible seating. Track systems include horizontal A-tracks, vertical A-tracks, horizontal E-tracks, vertical E-tracks, F-tracks, and L-tracks. These tracks can be made of a variety of materials including iron and steel and can be all different lengths and widths. The track types (A, E, F, and L) are differently shaped and/or arranged to accommodate different fittings. A-tracks are traditionally used for cargo. L-tracks are traditionally used for tie downs and accessories such as oxygen tanks. Some seat adapters operate with L-tracks. The desired track system depends on the type of seating or equipment to be secured and the restraining mechanisms to be used with the seating or equipment.
The differences between the types of tracks can be subtle or blatant. Vertical A-tracks contain elongated rectangular apertures that are evenly distributed along the longitudinal axis of the track; each aperture is parallel to the sides of the track. Horizontal A-tracks contain elongated rectangular apertures that are also evenly dispersed along the longitudinal axis of the track; each aperture is arranged transversely to the sides of the track. E-tracks also contain generally elongated rectangular apertures disposed within the track, but E-tracks differ from A-tracks in cross section. In cross section, A-track apertures are in line with the track, whereas E-track apertures contain protrusions. F-tracks contain circular apertures in the track. The apertures in F-tracks, like the apertures in A-tracks, are in-line with the track. L-tracks contain a channel along the longitudinal axis of the track, a slot formed through the upper surface of the track in communication with the channel, and cylindrical apertures superimposed above the slot in the top surface of the track. In cross section, L-tracks are generally C-shaped. U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,979 (Bishop) discloses an L-track of this type. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,969 (Dowd) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,726 (Schurr) describe L-tracks.
Such track systems can be installed in the floor or along the walls of an array of vehicles to removably attach and secure cargo, standard passenger seats, transit seats, and/or wheelchairs. These track systems enable a vehicle owner and/or operator to set and vary the seating configuration of a vehicle cabin. However, to install such track systems, the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) seats are removed and discarded in place of new seats that can be used with the new track system.
Therefore, there has been a long-felt need for an integral seat leg that can be secured to an OEM seat and used in any and all of the available track systems.